In recent years, with the development of wireless communication technologies, a wireless communication technology based on a new system such as Long Term Evolution (LTE) or LTE Advanced, in addition to a related wireless communication system such as a Wideband-Code Division Multiple Access (W-CDMA), has been in widespread use. In the field of wireless communication, various technologies are being developed to efficiently use limited wireless resources between mobile stations and base stations. As one of such technologies, for example, there is a technology to acquire a wireless communication quality of each of predetermined areas in advance, store the wireless communication qualities in a control device provided on a higher level than a base station, and cause the control device to control wireless communication between the base station and mobile stations so that the mobile stations perform communication in only areas with good communication qualities based on data of the acquired communication qualities. In this technology, it becomes possible to enable operators of the wireless communication to efficiently use the wireless resources, and enable users to save power consumption of the mobile stations.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2010-213338
Patent Document 2: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2002-262262
The control device as described above sets a plurality of grid areas by dividing a service area of the base station, and collects information, such as a signal-to-interference ratio (SIR), indicating the wireless communication quality for each of the grids in advance. When a mobile station requests download of data or the like, the control device compares the wireless communication quality measured by the mobile station with the wireless communication quality of the grid in which the mobile station is located, and determines whether to perform the download to the mobile station based on a result of the comparison. For example, if the SIR of the mobile station is equal to or greater than a threshold, the control device determines that the mobile station has an adequate wireless communication quality to perform the download, and determines to perform the download. However, in the determination process as described above, wireless signaling is needed to control the download; therefore, the control device needs to process signaling that occurs in a mobile station every time the mobile station requests download. This prevents efficient use of wireless resources.